Outlaw Star (manga)
|image = |caption = Gene Starwind on the cover of the first volume |na title = Outlaw Star |jp title = Seihō Bukyō Autorō Sutā |writer = Takehiko Itō |illustrator = Takehiko Itō Morning Star Studios |demographic = Shōnen |magazine = Ultra Jump Magazine |run = 1996 and 1999 |volume = 3 |isbn = |status = Incomplete }} is a [[Wikipedia:Seinen manga|''seinen]] manga series written and illustrated by Takehiko Itō and his affiliated Morning Star Studio. Story Outlaw Star takes place in the Toward Stars Era universe in which spacecraft are capable of traveling faster than the speed of light. The plot follows protagonist Gene Starwind and his motley crew after on a ship dubbed the Outlaw Star, as they search for a legendary, outer space treasure trove called the Galactic Leyline. Both the Outlaw Star anime and manga (as well as Angel Links) is considered a "spiritual sequel" to the previous Fixed Star Era series, Future-retro Hero Story, also written by Itō. Publication History Outlaw Star was serialized in the monthly Japanese Shueisha magazine Ultra Jump between 1996 and 1999.Itō, Takehiko (September 20, 1996). 1. "Fire & Ice". Ultra Jump. Outlaw Star (in Japanese) (Shueisha) (7): pp. 3–48. A total of 21 chapters were published, and 17 of these chapters were compiled among three tankōbon (collected volumes), released between August 1997 and January 1999.Itō, Takehiko (May 20, 1999). 21. "Chaser". Ultra Jump. Outlaw Star (in Japanese) (Shueisha) (30): pp. 37–57.アウトロースター 1st STAR (ヤングジャンプコミックス・ウルトラ)/Outlaw Star 1st STAR (Young Jump Comic Ultra)アウトロースター 2nd STAR (ヤングジャンプコミックス・ウルトラ)/Outlaw Star 2nd STAR (Young Jump Comic Ultra)アウトロースター 3rd STAR (ヤングジャンプコミックス・ウルトラ)/Outlaw Star 3rd STAR (Young Jump Comic Ultra) Each volume also contains information on the series' universe; detailed spaceship and planet descriptions; and character profiles.Itō, Takehiko (1997). "Toward Stars Era: Outlaw Star Press Vol. 1". Fire & Ice. Outlaw Star (in Japanese) 1. Shueisha. p. 192. ISBN 4-08-875555-3. A Chinese version of the manga was published in Hong Kong by Sharp Point Press.熱血応援企画!! 激燃族　GEKINENZOKU vol.21/Support planning and passion! GEKINENZOKU vol.21 (July 19, 1999)星方武俠(02)/Starward Warrior Knight (02) The series has also been published in German and Italian by Planet Manga.Found in Translation: Outlaw Star and Sakura Hime Kaden No official English translation of the Outlaw Star exists. In August of 2004, the Anime News Network announced the Barnes and Noble Database listed an English translation of the manga to be released by Viz Media.Outlaw Star Manga Licensed? Once, Morning Star Studio's official website suggested that a release in the United States was planned at one time."Release schedule * OUTLAWSTAR COMICS USA Var." Iito continued writing Outlaw Star and for the next three years (December 1998 through May 1999), it was published in the Ultra Jump magazine in serial format.tō, Takehiko (November 20, 1998). 18. "Intermission". Ultra Jump. Outlaw Star (in Japanese) (Shueisha) (24): pp. 255–62.Itō, Takehiko (December 18, 1998). 19. "Intermission II". Ultra Jump. Outlaw Star (in Japanese) (Shueisha) (25): pp. 235–45.Itō, Takehiko (March 20, 1999). 20. "Sacred Ground". Ultra Jump. Outlaw Star (in Japanese) (Shueisha) (28): pp. 107–29. Itō, Takehiko (May 20, 1999). 21. "Chaser". Ultra Jump. Outlaw Star (in Japanese) (Shueisha) (30): pp. 37–57 For reasons unknown, the last four chapters of the manga were never released in a collected format.Outlaw Star Merchandise During the earliest planning stages of the Outlaw Star second season, Outlaw Star 2: Sword of Wind and Outlaw Star 2: Retaliation, a small thumbnail of the fifth manga volume featuring Twilight Suzuka, was discovered online, suggesting more of the manga had been written but never published in Ultra Jump.[http://www.outlawstar.co.uk/forums/showthread.php?tid=488 Outlaw Star.co.uk: What happened to Outlaw Star 2?] The planned fourth and fifth volumes were never published. As of 2014, no further news for manga from the writer has surfaced. Published Volumes *''Outlaw Star: 1st Star: Fire & Ice'' *''Outlaw Star: 2nd Star: Grappler Ship'' *''Outlaw Star: 3d Star: Loud Minority'' *''Outlaw Star: Uncollected Issues'' *''Outlaw Star: 5th Star: My Favorite Things'' References Category:Outlaw Star Manga Category:Books